For the Love of Jasper Contest
by For the Love of Jasper
Summary: Rules and details about the "For the Love of Jasper" Contest hosted by ElleCC and LaViePastiche.
1. General Contest Information

_**The "For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**_

**Hosted by: ElleCC and LaViePastiche**

**Judges: AngstGoddess003, Legna989, MsKathy, SorceressCirce**

* * *

**Wanted**

Jasper, Jasper, and more Jasper, in the form of high-quality Jasper-centric one-shots.

Have you always wanted to write about Jasper but never had an opportunity? Has he been patiently waiting in the wings of another story for his chance to speak up? Have you ever thought about Jasper and just wondered, "What if?"

We'll take him any way we can get him. With Alice, Bella, Edward, Leah, Charl... wait, maybe not Charlie. He doesn't have to be the narrator of the story, but he must be a central figure.

So, here's your chance.... Give us some good Jasper.

* * *

**Rules and Guidelines**

Submissions will be accepted from August 24 12:00 AM EDT to September 27 11:59 PM EDT.

Entries may be Canon, AU, AH and of any genre (e.g., angst, humor, family, suspense).

Entries must be rated T or M or the appropriate equivalent for the entry's website (e.g. MA, PG-13, R).

Any and all pairings accepted.

Entries may be from any character's point of view but each entry must feature Jasper centrally.

Collaborations are acceptable.

Limit of two entries per author or collaboration group.

Entries will be accepted from FanFiction dot net (FFn), LiveJournal (LJ), and Twilighted (T'ed). Please note that we will not be able to add entries submitted via sites other than FFn to the FFn "For the Love of Jasper Contest" Community (C2). The Open Voting poll will include links to all entries – FFn or otherwise.

Entries must be between 2,500 and 8,500 words. The official word count will be assessed during the validation process via copy/paste of the entry (excluding header and AN) into Word 2007.

Entries may use characters from an existing fic, but the entry must be new material, written for the contest, and must be able to stand on its own as a one-shot.

One-shots may not be expanded until the contest is over. (If you do choose to expand afterward, let us know!)

* * *

**Submitting an Entry**

Please PM the "For the Love of Jasper" profile (FFn) or email (fortheloveofjasper(at)gmail(dot)com) the entry link to make your official submission.

All entries must use a "For the Love of Jasper" Contest header, which is below.

Entries will be validated for quality grammar/punctuation and rules compliance when the entry is submitted. After an entry has been validated, if submitted via FFn, it will be added to the "For the Love of Jasper Contest" C2. Authors will be PMed or emailed when their entries have been validated. If an entry is disqualified, the author will be PMed and may modify and resubmit the entry by the submission deadline, if she so chooses.

We encourage any author with need for a beta to check out Project Team Beta (http://community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ptb_twilight/389(dot)html).

* * *

**Voting**

After the submission deadline has passed, there will be an open/public voting round featuring all validated entries.

Open Voting will run from October 5 12:00 AM EDT to October 18 11:59 PM EDT.

In addition to Open Voting, there will be a Judges' Selection round. The judges will assess all submitted entries, and will do so anonymously – all header information (author, title, etc) will be removed from an entry before the judges read it.

All winners will be announced October 21.

* * *

**Prizes**

The top two places of the Open Voting round and the top two Judges' Selection round choices will receive prizes.

**Open Voting – 1****st**** place**: Custom banner created by AngstGoddess003, guest spot on TLYDF blog, winning entry recommended on The Fictionators blog, an "I won 1st place" banner

**Open Voting – 2****nd**** place**: Winning entry recommended on The Fictionators blog, an "I won 2nd place" banner

**Judges' Selection – 1****st**** place**: Custom banner created by AngstGoddess003, guest spot on TLYDF blog, winning entry recommended on The Fictionators blog, an "I won 1st place, Judges' Round" banner

**Judges' Selection – 2****nd**** place**: Winning entry recommended on The Fictionators blog, an "I won 2nd place, Judges' Round" banner

* * *

**Questions?**

Please PM questions to the "For the Love of Jasper" FFn profile or email fortheloveofjasper(at)gmail(dot)com.

There will also be a Twilighted thread in the "Writing Challenges" forum. We encourage you to visit to ask questions about the contest, pimp your entry, or discuss Jasper in general. Link in the "For the Love of Jasper" profile.

We reserve the right to make minor modifications to the rules and dates at any time.

We will make major announcements by adding chapters to the "For the Love of Jasper Contest" stories posted to ElleCC's, LaViePastiche's, and the "For the Love of Jasper" FFn profiles.

* * *

**Header**

Please include the following header with all entries:

"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: **

**Pen name: **

**Existing work: [title of work or "N/A"]**

**Primary Players:  
**

**Disclaimer: **

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**


	2. Voting Information

**Voting Information**

Because of the overwhelming response to the contest (we ended up with 120 validated entries!), we will be breaking Open Voting into three rounds.

Open Voting will occur via poll in the fanfiction-dot-net "For the Love of Jasper" profile, which can be accessed here: www . fortheloveofjasper . com or http://www . fanfiction . net/~fortheloveofjasper

On **Sunday, October 25**, we will announce the winners of both the Open Voting and Judges' Selection rounds.

For a complete list of contest entries, please visit the "For the Love of Jasper Contest" C2.

We encourage you to check out as many stories you can in the C2, and not just the ones by your friends or favorite authors. Reading as many stories as possible from each round only helps you make a more informed decision with regards to voting. Please try to leave at least a quick review for any story you do read - authors always appreciate the feedback!

* * *

**Open Voting Dates and Details**

**Round 1: Monday, October 5 – Sunday, October 11**

This round will contain 59 entries: those starting with letters A through L. Voters will be able to select up to 5 choices.

**Round 2: Monday, October 12 – Sunday, October 18**

This round will contain 61 entries: those starting with letters M through Z. Voters will be able to select up to 5 choices.

**Final Round: Monday, October 19 – Friday, October 23**

This round will have 10 entries: the top 5 from each of the first two rounds. We may adjust this number if there are ties coming out of Rounds 1 or 2. Voters will be able to select 2 choices.

**Winners announced: Sunday, October 25**

* * *

If you have any questions or comments, please send us a PM via the "For the Love of Jasper" profile or contact us using the email address listed in that profile. Authors, if you see any issues with your poll entries, please let us know ASAP.

We thank everyone who has contributed and read, and we look forwarding to seeing your selections for winners!


	3. Winners Announcements Tonight

"For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest winners will be announced tonight, **Sunday, October 25th, at 9:00 PM EDT** on a new blog, which you will be able to access at **www(dot)fortheloveofjasper(dot)com**.

The blog will feature blurbs about all of the winners, as well as lists of all entries by author, alphabetically, by pairing, etc. If you mosey over, you will also be able to ogle all of the shiny and gorgeous winner banners that AngstGoddess003 created. Please visit and find out a bit more about our winners.

In addition, tomorrow, **Monday, October 26th, at 9:00 PM EDT**, we will be posting a small set of Honorable Mentions. Those will also be posted on the blog, pretty banners and all.

This contest turned out to be bigger than we ever could have imagined. By the end of the five-week submission period, we had validated 120 entries; we officially read 147 submissions. Our first, and biggest thanks, goes to our judges. These four gals - AngstGoddess003, Legna989, MsKathy, and SorceressCirce - ended up reading around 70 entries apiece. This is far more than any of us anticipated, and we owe them big for all of their very had work.

Our second thanks goes to all of you who took the time to read, review, and vote for the entries. Voting turnout was fantastic through all three rounds.

And last, thank you to all of the ladies who submitted such amazing entries. When we first had the idea for this contest, we thought it would garner us a couple dozen new Jasper stories, maximum. Instead, we were flooded with submissions from the day the contest opened until 11:59 PM the night the contest closed.

We appreciate every person who participated in some way and made For the Love of Jasper such a success.

- ElleCC, LaViePastiche, and Jasper


End file.
